Push button or push-to-start ignition switches are commonly used in vehicles for keyless entry. Such buttons typically work by detecting a key fob within the vehicle and activating a mechanical ignition when pushed by the vehicle driver. Such systems work based on proximity and availability of the key fob. Since any individual could have possession of the key fob, these systems do not prevent unauthorized or unsuitable individuals from starting the vehicle ignition. Accordingly, these systems do not provide any security or safety controls against dangerous drivers.